


Snow Day

by hobbit_hedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: After an unexpected snowstorm, Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou spend the day playing in the snow with Koutarou's younger siblings.For that-one-guy-in-naruto as a part of the HQSS II!





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Happy Holidays folks! I finished my first semester of grad school and it's time to write for fun! Weird concept! This is for tumblr user that-one-guy-in-naruto as a part of the HQSS II! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who reads, comments and leaves a kudos. Y'all are great. I hope you all have a happy holiday season, and have a Happy New Year.

It took Akaashi Keiji an embarrassingly long time to realize that the gentle ringing noise that had pulled him from sleep was his phone.  He had been mid-dream—something involving upcoming games, he was sure—when the gentle chiming started.  By the time Keiji managed to fully rouse and untangle himself from his blankets, his phone had stopped ringing.  He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, scowling at the offending device resting on his desk and daring it to go off again.  After a moment, it let out a small chime; he had a new message.  Keiji shuffled over to his desk, picked up the phone and unlocked it.  The message was from Koutarou.  Keiji stopped scowling as he read his boyfriend's name and pressed the play button for the voicemail.

Koutarou's voice came in loud and clear through the speakers, "Hey hey hey, Keiji!  I don't know if you've looked outside yet – well, you probably haven't, since you didn't answer your phone, so you're probably still asleep, but whatever.  It snowed overnight!  I'm gonna be taking the twins to the park to play in the snow and you should come with us!  It'll be a lot of fun!  Call me back when you wake up.  Or text, either way.  Love you!"

Keiji glanced out the window.  Sure enough, a thick—well, thick for a Tokyo suburb—blanket of snow had covered the ground while he slept.  Keiji returned his attention to his phone and sent back a text.

**[To Koutarou: 9:19am]: Just woke up, will meet you at the park after breakfast.**

The reply was instantaneous, and consisted of several heart eye emojis, several kissy face emojis, and a long string of hearts.  Keiji smiled as he sent back a heart emoji.    He set his phone back down on his desk and made his way to the bathroom to prepare for the day.  He then returned to his room and rummaged through his closet for an outfit.  He set out two outfits on his bed: two pairs of jeans, a gray sweater and a black sweatshirt.  Keiji frowned at his choices.  On the one hand, the sweatshirt would be comfier – it was one of Koutarou's that Keiji had stolen about a month ago.  On the other hand, then sweater looked better.

 _'You're going to go play with two small children in the snow for an undetermined amount of time,'_ Keiji thought to himself.  _'And knowing Koutarou, he's going to dump snow down your back at least once.  Snow means getting wet.  Bring the sweater and the second pair of jeans to change in to.'_

Keiji pulled on the first pair of jeans, a pair of socks, a fresh T-shirt, and Koutarou's hoodie before shoving the other outfit and a second pair of socks into a backpack.  He padded out of his room, depositing his bag next to the genkan before heading into the kitchen.  Not surprisingly, his mother was sitting at the table with her morning cup of tea and breakfast, her laptop open in front of her.  She stopped typing as Keiji walked into the room.

"Morning Keiji," she said without looking up.

"Good morning, Mom," Keiji replied, grabbing some breakfast of his own.

"What are you up to today?"

"I'm going to meet Koutarou and his siblings at the park in a little bit," Keiji said, sitting across from his mother.

"Are you taking a change of clothes with you?" she asked.

"Way ahead of you."

Keiji's mother nodded, her dark hair falling into her eyes.  She brushed the hair out of her face and resumed typing on her laptop.  Keiji ate his breakfast quick.  As he stood to place his dishes in the sink, his mother looked up from her laptop.

"Tell Bokuto-kun I said 'Hello'," his mother said.

Keiji gave her a soft smile; his mother adored Koutarou almost as much as he did.

"I will," he told her.

Keiji pressed a quick kiss to the top of his mother's head as he left the kitchen.  He pulled on a pair of boots, and a coat, then grabbed his bag and a pair of gloves and left.  As he left the apartment, he sent a text to Koutarou.

**[To Koutarou: 9:48am]: Leaving now.  Which park are you taking the twins to?**

Keiji watched his phone screen as he stepped into the frigid morning air.  Part of him wondered if he should go back for a scarf.  After a bit, his phone chimed.

**[From Koutarou: 9:50am]: The park with the animal slides!  Kouko insisted.**

Keiji smiled at the second sentence.  Kouko was assertive for a six year old girl; she was pretty much Koutarou in miniature, albeit a bit more bossy than her older brother.  Keiji sent a quick affirmative message back to Koutarou, then pocketed his phone as he started walking to the park.  It was a twenty minute walk from his apartment building.  Koutarou and the twins would probably get there before he did.

As Keiji walked, he took in the winter landscape.  Being that they lived in a major city, there wasn't a lot of snowfall, but there was enough that driving traffic had slowed significantly.  There was also enough snow for a child-sized snowman or two that Keiji was certain of.  It was wet snow too, perfect for a snowball fight.  Keiji was glad he thought to bring an extra set of clothes.

Just before reaching the park, Keiji slowed to a halt; all the thought of snowball fights put Keiji on edge, and there was a very high chance of a Bokuto clan ambush.  He pulled the gloves on and tugged the hood of Koutarou's sweatshirt over his head.  Koutarou wouldn't be able to dump snow down his back that easily with it up, Keiji reasoned as he made his slow approach towards the park.  As he walked, Keiji scooped up some snow.  He shaped it into a snowball as he crept closer and closer-

"Akashi!" A pair of voices shouted from behind him.

Keiji jumped, dropping the snowball as two child-sized marshmallows barreled into the backs of his legs.  Keiji pinwheeled his arms to stay upright.  He was right, there had been a Bokuto clan ambush waiting for him.

"Hello Kouko, Kouki," Keiji said, twisting a bit to look at the twins.  Two pairs of golden eyes gazed up at him, the only parts of the twins' faces visible between tightly wrapped scarves and too big winter hats.  Their eyes flashed with excitement, and Keiji smiled back at them.

"Alright you two let go of Keiji so he doesn't have to break his back to look at you," came Koutarou's voice from farther up the street.  "And it's A-kaaaaa-shi.  Not A-ka-shi."

The twins let go of Keiji long enough for him to turn around fully.  As Keiji's gaze fell on Koutarou, he felt his face heat up.  They had been together for almost a year at this point, but the sight of Koutarou always made Keiji's stomach flutter.  Koutarou, unlike his siblings, wasn't as bundled up.  His usually styled hair had been left down and covered by a navy blue beanie and he had a matching scarf draped loosely around his neck.  Keiji knew he was staring, but he didn't really care; Koutarou never really seemed to mind his staring either.

Koutarou especially didn't seem to mind it now.  He snickered at the look on Keiji's face and struck a pose – one arm above his head, the other resting on his hip with one leg lifted.  The twins giggled at their brother and Keiji found himself laughing along with them.

"Like what you see, Keiji?" Bokuto asked.

"Always, Koutarou," Keiji replied.

Keiji mentally fist pumped as Koutarou's face flushed a little and he coughed into a gloved hand.  Small victories and what not.  Next to him, Kouko and Kouki giggled again.

"Okay, it's 'Play in the snow' day, not 'Tease Koutarou' day," Keiji said with a clap of his hands, deciding that he couldn't tease his boyfriend too much right away.  "What do you guys want to do?"

"Akashi, help me make a snowman!" Kouko said, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the park.

"Kouki, do you want to make snowmen?" Keiji asked.  Kouki, the quietest Bokuto sibling, had a tendency to defer most decisions to his sister, but Keiji liked to ask for his input regardless.

"Snowmen would be fun," Kouki said.

"Alright!  Snowmen it is!" Koutarou announced, scooping up Kouki and carrying him into the park.

Kouki gaped at her brothers.  She dropped Keiji's hand and raced after them, shouting about how she wanted to be lifted too.  Koutarou stopped to scoop her up as well, teetering forward a few steps, and then collapsing under the weight of two six year olds.  The twins scrabbled away from their brother, laughing at his antics as he sat up.  Koutarou's face was covered in snow, but Keiji could see his smile regardless.  Keiji dropped his bag near the fence, walked over to Koutarou and brushed the snow from his face.  Koutarou's smile widened.

"Cold?" Keiji asked, helping Koutarou to his feet.

"Just a little."

The pair was still holding hands, Keiji realized.  Koutarou, realizing the same thing, gave Keiji's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Akashi, help us with the snowman!" Kouki called his soft voice cutting into their moment.

Keiji and Koutarou turned to look at the twins.  Kouko was in the process of packing together the base of the snowman, her scarf pulled down far enough that Keiji could see her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration.  Kouki held up a snowball towards Keiji, his expression expectant.  Keiji gave Koutarou's hand another squeeze before dropping it.  He walked over to Kouki and crouched down next to him.

"May I see the snowball, please?" Keiji asked.

Kouki nodded, passing it over to Keiji.  Keiji cradled the snowball in one hand as he picked up snow with the other.

"Alright, how big do we want to make the snowman's head?"

***

Half an hour later, the four had managed to assemble an army of snowmen.  Well, to the twins it was an army.  To Keiji and Koutarou it was six dilapidated piles of vaguely snowmen-shaped blobs, but they were more than happy to agree with the twins.

"What next?" Koutarou asked, hands on his hips as he looked at his siblings.

Kouki and Kouko looked at each other.  Keiji felt that he was watching a telepathic conversation as the twins communicated without speaking.  Kouki grabbed Keiji's left hand as Kouko grabbed Keiji's right hand.

"Hide and seek," they said in unison.  "Koutarou-nii's it."

Koutarou blinked, then gave his siblings a mock pout.  "Why do I have to be it first?" he whined.

"The oldest person has to be it first," Kouko said, "it's the rules."

Kouki nodded in agreement.

"Keiji, help me out here," Koutarou pleaded, turning to Keiji.  He was giving Keiji his best puppy dog face; it was going to take every ounce of Keiji's willpower to say anything against him.

"Sorry, Koutarou, rules are rules," Keiji said, keeping his face straight as Koutarou squawked indignantly.  "Start counting."

Koutarou pressed a hand over his heart, collapsing to his knees.  "Betrayed by my own boyfriend," he moaned.  "Keiji, how could you?"

Keiji led the twins over to Koutarou.  He bent over and pressed a quick kiss to Koutarou's head.

"You'll forgive me, now start counting."

***

Sitting under an elephant-shaped slide in the snow made Keiji eternally grateful that he had brought a change of clothes.  The snow was starting to melt around him and his jeans were soaked.  He envied the twins' winter clothing.  At least they were staying dry while they hid from Koutarou.

Speaking of Koutarou, Keiji knew he was drawing this out.  It was well past the minute Keiji and the twins had allotted him, and Keiji could hear him stomping around just on the other side of the slide, making a grand show out of the fact that he couldn't find them.  The twins were enjoying it at least; they hadn't stopped giggling for about two minutes now.  Keiji wrapped his arms around his knees and hoped Koutarou would find them soon.  He was starting to get cold.

"I think he's gone," Kouki whispered after a moment.

"It's too quiet," Kouko whispered back.  "Akashi, see if he's out there."

Keiji, grateful for a chance to get out of the snow, got to his knees and shuffled to the edge of the slide.  He couldn't see Koutarou anywhere.

 _'That's concerning,'_ Keiji thought.

"Hey hey, Akaashi, Akaashi!" came a voice from above him.

Keiji turned his head in time to get a face full of snow.  So that's where Koutarou was.  He had climbed on top of the slide when they weren't paying attention.

"Akashi!" the twins cried, bolting from their hiding place.

"Well well, looks like I win this round," Koutarou said with a smug look from his position.

Keiji wiped the snow from his face, murder in his eyes.  Koutarou was cute, but Keiji could feel snow melting into his shirt and he was not about to let that slide.

"Bokuto-san," Keiji murmured, sending Koutarou skittering backwards off of the slide.

There was a yelp as Koutarou landed on the other side.  Keiji immediately felt worry replace annoyance and he scrambled to the other side of the elephant.  Koutarou was sprawled out in the snow, dazed, but otherwise unharmed.

"Are you okay, Koutarou?" Keiji asked.

Koutarou sat up, grin back on his face.  He tossed a handful of snow at Keiji's face, laughing when Keiji yelped and ducked out of the way.

"Of course I am!" he declared.

"Good," Keiji said as he picked up a handful of snow and shoved it down Bokuto's shirt.  "Because there's hell to pay for that little stunt."

***

Keiji relished in the warmth of the Bokuto apartment.  Keiji putting snow down Koutarou's shirt had been the catalyst for the long-awaited snowball fight.  It had lasted for all of five minutes, but it left Keiji and Koutarou soaked through.  They had called a truce and left the park soon after.  The minute they had arrived, Keiji had kicked off his shoes and went to the bathroom to change, leaving Koutarou to help the twins out of their coats and boots.  Keiji rejoined the group in the kitchen, noting that Koutarou eyed his sweater appreciatively.  He watched as Koutarou made hot chocolate for Kouko and Kouki.  It was sweet, really.  He spoke with soft tones, using his "pleases" and "thank yous" as he asked the twins to gather ingredients for him.  It was grossly domestic.  It made Keiji's heart skip a few beats.

The twins, in possession of mugs full of more hot chocolate than what Keiji suspected was allowed, had sprinted off to their shared room to play, finally giving Keiji and Koutarou alone time.  Koutarou passed Keiji a mug of hot chocolate of his own, then ushered him out of the kitchen.  Keiji curled up on the Bokuto's couch, and waited for Koutarou to join him.  After a minute, Koutarou emerged from the kitchen with a plate of snacks and his own mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks for coming with us today," Koutarou said, setting the plate and mug down on the table in front of the couch.

Keiji set his own mug down before tugging Koutarou onto the couch.  Koutarou let Keiji pull him down, snuggling into Keiji as Keiji pressed a kiss to Koutarou's forehead.

"It's not a problem, I like spending time with the twins," Keiji replied.

"And me?" Koutarou asked playfully.

Keiji rolled his eyes, a fond smile tugging at his lips.  "Of course."

Koutarou cupped Keiji's face with both hands, bringing their lips together for the first real kiss they'd shared all day.  Keiji melted into the touch, bringing his hands up to rest on Koutarou's shoulders.  After a moment, Koutarou pulled back and pressed his forehead to Keiji's.

"Love you," he whispered.

Keiji pressed a kiss to the tip of Koutarou's nose as he whispered, "Love you too."


End file.
